I'll See You When I Wake
by theater104
Summary: "Les," He said, smiling sadly. "I'm only going to be sleeping. I'll see you when I wake. I promise." Les gripped his brother's hand. Davey's eyes closed. He went limp. Les put his ear to Davey's chest, listening for a heartbeat. Faintly he heard Bu-bump...Bu-bump...Bu- then silence. Les threw his arms around his older brother, crying into his shirt.


Les sat in his room, crying. Hot, angry tears fell from his deep brown eyes. He was mad at his father, whose injuries at his old job had killed him. He was mad at his mother, who had ran away with a factory worker, leaving Davey alone to take care of him. He was mad at Davey, who was lying on his death bed, his fever dangerously high. More than anything, Les was mad at himself. He was eleven now, and felt worthless and empty. The strike was long gone, most of his newsy friends had grown up, and here he was, his head in his hands, watching as tears hit the wooden floor.

"Les," Davey's voice was hoarse, and almost a whisper. Les stood up, and wiped the tears from his eyes for the sake of his brother. He trudged to the bathroom, and dipped a rag in a bucket of cool water. He walked to his parents old room, where Davey was lying in their parents bed. Gently, Les put the rag on Davey's forehead, biting his lower lip.

"Davey?" Les asked. "Are...are you gonna..." Les couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes burned. "You can't leave me Davey!" he cried. "What am I gonna do now?" Davey lifted his arm with a struggle, place his hand on Les's shoulder.

"Les," He said, smiling sadly. "I'm only going to be sleeping. I'll see you when I wake. I promise." Les gripped his brother's hand. Davey's eyes closed. He went limp. Les put his ear to Davey's chest, listening for a heartbeat. Faintly he heard _Bu-bump...Bu-bump...Bu- _then silence. Les threw his arms around his older brother, crying into his shirt.

"Davey! Davey!" He whispered, refusing to leave his brother's side. It was past midnight by the time Les finally left his brother. It was a cold December night, and there was a light snowfall. Les pt on his old winter coat, and went outside, letting Davey sleep on forever. The snow got stick on his hat and eyelashes. His ear went red from the cold. Les's tears froze on his small face. He broke into a run. He sprinted through the frozen streets, trying his hardest not to slip and fall. He got to an apartment building, and opened the door. Brushing off the snow, he walked up to the manager.

"I...I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs. Kelly?" He asked quietly. The manager nodded.

"Room 128." He said kindly. Les nodded thank you, and went up the the stairs. He wandered through the hallways, until he found a door with peeling green paint and brass letters the read: **128**. Les knocked on the door, hoping they would answer. The door opened, revealing Katherine in a dressing gown and robe.

"Les!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay." He explained.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Davey. Davey's...Davey's... He's dead!" Katherine hand went to her mouth.

"Oh, God! Les, come in, warm yourself. I need to get Jack." Katherine ran to her room as Les sat down by the fireplace. He could hear the conversation.

_Katherine: Jack, wake up!_

_Jack: Hello, Ace._

_Katherine: Les is here._

_Jack: Wha- It's past midnight! _

_Katherine: We need to help him._

_Jack: What's wrong?_

_Katherine: Jack, Davey's dead._

There was silence. A moment later Jack came out with Katherine, and Les stood up. Jack threw his arms around the boy. Les cried some more, and he could hear Jack and Katherine crying as well.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed. Les stood in his all black as the coffin was put in the ground. The other newsie were behind him. Les felt Romeo put he hand on Les's shoulder, the way Davey had before he died. Silent tears fell from the newsboys, but Les didn't cry. He had cried enough. The hole in the ground was filled, and the boys began to leave. Les watched as Katherine put a single red rose on his grave. Les sank to his knees and read the tombstone.<p>

**David Michael Jacobs**

**1883-1901**

Les stood back up, and dusted off the dirt from his pant. Jack put a hand on his back, and together they walked back to Jack and Katherine's home. Les's new home. As they walked, Les could feel Davey looking down on him from heaven, and smiling at him. And, for the first time in weeks, Les smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! It's been a week since the closing of Newsies, and I'm still an absolute wreak. I came up with this sad idea while I was eating away my pain with chocolate ice cream. I also realize that I haven't been updating Running as often, and I <strong>**apologize. I had school, and extreme writers block. Hopefully, I'll get in the next chapter for it soon. But anyway, please review! Newsies forever, second to none! :')**


End file.
